Her Garbage My Treasure
by muffincookies
Summary: This story is about our own characters and things they face as teens.Sorry if this summary doesn't really help.Just know that this is our own story,and that some of the characters in the show may or may not make an appearance later on.-rated for language-


*One Random Day In Candy land While at the mall*

Liz: hey you wanna go look over there?

Cookie: sure x3

Liz: iight lets go :) OHH look its Hana my friend.

Cookie: oh cool lets go say hi.

Liz: ok :3 Hi Hana :DDDD

Hana: hey Liz

Liz: this is my cousin Cookie.

Cookie: hey nice to meet you.

Hana: nice to meet you too.

Liz: xDDD yay we're all friends.

Cookie :3 yeah..

Hana: yeah...

Cookie: .

Hana: *whispers to Liz* um is she emo because she looks like it

Liz: *whispers back* no she just likes the style just like your boyfriend.

Hana: :\ oh ok.

Liz: . . so Hana who did u come with?

Hana: well no duh u know who _

Liz: :D no i don't.

Cookie :I

Hana: umm Robbie

Liz: oh Your BF! ;)

Hana: yeah him :\

*Robbie walks in*

Cookie 0.0

Robbie: hello girls.

Liz: hey

Hana: hey baby! :-*

Cookie: hi :3

Robbie: hi I'm Robbie and you are?

Cookie: names Cookie nice to meet you :3

Robbie: ;)

Hana: *kisses him in the mouth*

Robbie: *pulls away* Hana what are you doing :(

Hana: but we are going out i cant kiss u anymore :\?

Robbie: well you can but not in front of people.

Hana: I'm sorry.

Robbie: we'll talk about this later .

Hana: fine :[

Robbie: well we'll cya next time i guess x3 sorry about the Hana thing.

Liz: oh its o-

(gets cut off by Robbie)

Robbie: not you Liz i meant Cookie.

Cookie: its alright but i don't like how you talk to my Cousin :I

Robbie: oh I'm sorry I didn't know she was your cousin well then till next time *kisses Cookie's hand*

Cookie: baii baii ^0^

*Robbie and Hana walk away*

Liz: :D my plan worked !

Cookie: mhm he's more cuter in person.

Liz: but Hana doesn't like you.

Cookie: oh i know lol ever since you said we are all friends.

Liz: well I just think is because Robbie likes you x3

Cookie: well lets just see about that ;D...OH HOT TOPIC LETS GO IN!

Liz: lmaoo ok ok :)

*they go in hot topic... after a while they went home next day. they go to the park*

Liz: oh look its Hana she looks like shes been crying :O!

Cookie: ehh lets go see what happened.

Liz: ok

*they walk up to Hana*

Hana: ITS YOU. YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU WERE THE PROBLEM WE WERE SO HAPPY WHY THE FUCK YOU HAD TO COME AND RUIN EVERYTHING! T_T

Cookie: 0.0 what I do.

* Hana jumps in front of Cookie about to hit her but shes able to take out a pocket knife*

Cookie: WTF! calm down!

Hana: No.. I will never listen to you your just a fucking HOE!

Cookie: I don't give a fuck call me whatever i don't even know why your like this _

Liz: stop it! Hana tell me whats going on please!

Hana: ROBBIE BROKE UP WITH ME BECAUSE HE LIKES SOMEONE ELSE!

Liz & Cookie: O_O!

Hana: take that fucking look out your face!

Cookie: bitch shut the fuck up and calm your self before i slap the stupid off your face D:

Hana: fine :(

Liz: wow Cookie you really know how to control people.

Cookie: ehh well its called living in Mew York.

Hana: its just that I loved him ;_;

Cookie *roles eyes* really so why the HELL did u keep saying EMO guy, hes EMO OMG, he got the EMO look and when you showed a pic to Liz you took your tongue out like you were saying ewww. if you really love him then you wouldn't have judged him.

Hana: _ idk I was being stupid I never thought he would dump me.

Cookie: well then...to bad :P

TO BE CONTINUED ...Or will it...

Cookie:OMG! I cant believe i said that O/O

*Muffin poofs in* *random clapping can be heard in the back ground woooot!*

Muffin: :DD oh yeah Muffins here baby ;D

Cookie: O_o wtf... were you come from?

Muffin: well you see mom and dad had the se... well you already know :3 but were was I...OH YEAH! I seen what you did back there ;3

Cookie: What i do o_o?

Muffin: you so stoled her man TwT I'm so proud of you*sniffles*

Cookie:...-_-'' ok then... i hope you guys enjoyed my story :)

Muffin & Cookie: Review please and thank you :D


End file.
